New Amazons
The New Amazons is an all-female private military company funded by the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies. They are often called for rescue operations during biohazard outbreaks. History During the Ukrainian War of Independence, Otrera Kapodistrias, a soldier of the Revolutionary Insurrectionary Army, started a cult that she named the New Amazons within the Free Territory. When the Bolsheviks launched a surprise attack on the Revolutionary Insurrectionary Army, the cult continued its practices, albeit in a peaceful and secluded manner. Decades later, the New Amazons would become involved in biohazards, and become a counter-bioterrorist organization itself. Norseth Incident FPC funding In 2004, the Federation of Pharmaceutical Companies began funding the New Amazons in order for the non-government organization to continue its counter-bioterrorist actions. ''Los Illuminados'' remnants Alternate timeline Description Due to the increasing number of volunteers, roughly 60% of the New Amazon members are a part of the actual cult. Despite being considered a cult, the practices of the religious New Amazons are quite mild. Ceremonies are held outdoors, in open fields far from the public, and several times a week late at night. In a ceremony, a New Amazon leader preaches about the New Amazons role in the future, while the other New Amazons would sit in neat rows of chairs, facing the preacher. All members in the ceremony are stripped completely naked. In combat, New Amazon members have access to standard military equipment. However, religious members leave their torsos exposed. In an alternate timeline, some New Amazons are implanted with Hera, granting them immortality and a slight increase in strength, speed, reflexes, and recovery rate. Weapons Firearms The weapons carried by each New Amazon member vary, but the following is a list of the most common among New Amazon troops. *European branch **Benelli M4 **Kefefs *American branch **Saiga-20K **Mossberg 500 **Accuracy International Arctic Warfare B.O.W.s Since the Norseth Incident, the New Amazons have access to various bioweapons, as a result of Tina Beals working for them. *Glider *Hunter ε *Scourge *Cychreides *Hydra *Jörmungandr Alternate Timeline Firearms After their first mission when they were allied with Division Delta Codenamed:Anti-Virus, they were given new weapons and technology. *STG-44 *STG-45 *MP40 *Colt M-16 *Adaptive Combat Rifle *FN SCAR *ER-170 *EP-9 *Thompson Submachine Gun *Sterling Submachine Gun *Beretta 92 *Beretta 92F Custom 'Samurai Edge' *Beretta 93R Auto 9 *Beretta 93R *Beretta Cheetah *Walther P38 *Walther P99 *Walther PP *Walther MKb-42 *Haenel MKb-42 *M1-L1 Triple Pulse Assault Rifle *M-41A Pulse Rifle Alternate Timeline Technology Alongside their new weapons, Division Delta has also given the New Amazons new technologies that are highly used by many factions. *Cloning Tubes *Holorooms *Sim Rounds *MQ-27 Dragonfire 'Known members' Founder & CEO *Otrera Kapodistrias - Desceased *Penthesilea Samaras - Active Platoon Officers *Stella Havel - Active Squad Officers *Jacqueline Sabina - Desceased *Julianne Fischer - Active Snipers *Alyson Frank - Active Glider Handlers *Ashley Soyokaze - Active *Valerie Ctvrtnik - Active *Kristina Kolar - Active *Darcy Cori - Active B.O.W Engineers *Tina Beals - Active 'Alternate Timeline' Standard Infantry *Marissa Colt - Active *Carrie Storm - Active *Abby Hudson - Active *Kylie Summers - Active *Lacy Preston - Active Assassins *Katara - Active *Barbie Watson - Active Reconaissance *Selena Coleen - Active Heavy Weapons Specialists *Tiffany Williams - Active Company Officers *Diana Samaras - Active Squad Officers *Mary Preston - Active *Hippolyta Drake - Active Security *Synthia Case - Active Chemists *Mina West - Active *Silvia Blue - Active Category:New Amazons Category:Allies Category:Factions